Bet you can't keep away
by Shnizel
Summary: A collection of one - shots featuring the students of H.I.V.E and what they may or may not get up to behind the scenes.
1. Family Ties

Family Ties

**I'd just like to say welcome. That and I hope you enjoy reading these just as much as I have writing them. :D****  
><strong>**You know what to do once you reach the end. Review! Thanks!****  
><strong>**ENJOY!**

Otto glanced down the shadowed corridor, biting his lower lip. If they were caught here, blood would be spilt despite the fact that Nero was out on business. Beside him, Laura flicked on a torch, shining the light towards the door handle. Wing stood further away listening for the sounds of footsteps.

"Hurry up Shelby." Otto hissed between his teeth. She knelt in front of the door, probing the keyhole with some slender wires, her eyes closed.

"Don't rush her." Laura whispered back at him.

There was an audible click and the door swung open. Shelby looked at Otto and grinned.

"Never doubt the Wraith." She said, before standing up and stepping into the abandoned office. The others followed.

It was dark inside. Wing, the last to enter, flicked the switch by the door. A range of strip lights on the ceiling flickered to life.

Photographs lined the room inside, depicting images of students long since passed. To their left stood a mahogany table, complete with a desktop computer. Behind that sat a steel chair. But directly opposite the group was a line of six metal cabinets. They headed towards them.

"Right. Do your magic again." Otto said to Shelby. She rolled her eyes and neatly unlocked a drawer halfway down the third cabinet.

"Who's first then?" She asked with expectant eyes.

"Laura is. Search under B." Otto replied, leaning against the wall. The girl quickly and efficiently filed through the folders before pulling one out.

"Here we are." Shelby said, flicking it open. Otto snatched it from her hands and began to read. Within a couple of seconds he was done with the whole file.

"Well?" Laura asked anxiously.

"You're fine. It doesn't have a single negative thing to say about you." Otto grinned. The girl visibly relaxed. "Except that your scottish accent tends to get on the nerves of the teachers and that Nero will be hiring a linguist to see if he can't sort that out." He continued, laughing at the look on her face.

"Otto! That aint funny." She said, thumping him on the arm.

"Here's Shelby's." Wing said, surreptitiously pulling out another report.

"Give it here." The girl said, lunging for it. But the boy was just too tall. He held it out of her reach and passed it to his roommate.

"Hmm." Otto said reading it. "Says here that you don't do the stereotype justice."

"And what stereotype is that?" She asked, hotly.

"The one about blondes being dim. Your grades and IQ are very low indeed." He replied, stifling a smile.

"Says you. I've probably exceeded everything you've got." Shelby said, tersely.

"Probably? Don't have much confidence in yourself do you?" The girl glared at him.

"This is my girlfriend you're talking about Otto. Unless you wish to find yourself with a broken arm, I would lay off the teasing. That's my job." Wing said, face completely neutral.

"You know I'm willing to bet that your report consists of the words "needs to consult with a professional comedian". Because that just wasn't funny." Otto replied.

"Guys! Look at this. Nero's parents are dying." Laura said, looking at the computer screen on the desk. Shelby and Wing moved over to see what she was on about.

"Hey don't you want to see what's on my report?" Otto asked, frowning.

"Nah. It'll be empty." Shelby said, reading over Laura's shoulder. The boy rolled his eyes and pushed the drawer shut before making his way over to them.

"What's this then?" He asked, peering at the screen.

"It's an email from Nero's mother. His dad has just died. That's probably where he's gone. To the funeral." Laura explained.

"We should go." Otto said, suddenly serious. "It's not right to read this." He began to turn towards the door.

"Hey. Look at this. _'I should have told you sooner but I didn't want you to be angry with me. You have an older brother Max. It was painful for me but I had to give him up. Do not hate him. I've enclosed an image and I hope that one day you'll meet and learn to love each other. His name is Theodore Silverman._" Shelby read.

"What?" Otto asked, interest piqued. "So he has an illegitimate brother. Let's see this picture."

"But you just said that we shouldn't be looking at this." Laura said with a smile.

"So? We've come too far now. Might as well go all the way." He replied with a grin. The girl shook her head, but clicked on the attachment anyway. As the image loaded up, they all gasped eyes wide.

"Otto. Why did Nero's mum send him a picture of you?"


	2. Awkward Lessons

**Firstly; Thank you for all the reviews I received! I really appreciate your comments. :D And secondly: I'd like to introduce you to my next one - shot. Hopefully this should be funny. As always you know what to do once you've read it. Review! :D****  
><strong>**  
><strong>**ENJOY!**

Awkward Lessons

Nero twisted the handle and pushed open the door to the classroom, breathing deeply. The lesson he was about to give could go either way. He sighed telling himself just to get it over and done with.

Shaking his head of his fears the man walked into the room making eye contact with every student in there whether they were sat at their desks, on their desks or stood up chatting. Then upon reaching the table he'd be using, he cleared his throat loudly. The teenagers groaned but did as was expected of them and sat down in their seats. All conversation died away.

"Well then. Nice to see you all here bright and early. As you know, today we're going to have a special lesson. The girls are with Raven in another room. It wouldn't be appropriate if they were here." Nero said, gripping the back of his chair.

"The time has come when many of you will be turning sixteen and will no doubt start to get certain feelings..." He trailed off. Otto, sat near the back, had raised his hand.

"Yes Mr Malpense?" The man asked, gritting his teeth.

"Cut to the chase. You're here to tell us not to sleep with any girls or to be safe when we do sleep with them aren't you?" Otto spoke matter - of - factly. There were a couple of sniggers around the room.

"In a nut shell yes. But..." Nero said, sweating slightly.

"So what's the point of this lesson then? We already know what you're going to say. Let us go and save you the hassle." The boy continued.

"Not likely. I'd rather there weren't any unnecessary pregnancies to deal with in the near future." Nero replied, seriously. He watched as Otto sighed and sat back.

"Now. As I was saying..." The man stopped as another hand flew up. "Yes Mr Bruno?"

A boy with a flat face and strong build spoke up. "You want us to be safe when we do it right? Well then where the heck do you expect us to get the equipment to do that?"

"If you'd let me finish. Everyone here will get a free..." Nero paused. "Yes Mr Fanchu?"

"What if we don't need them?" Wing asked.

"What! You want to get your girlfriend pregnant?" Saun said from across the room.

"I don't think Mr Fanchu meant it in that way." Nero said, raising his hands. He could see that things had begun to get out of control.

"What I want to know, sir, is why you have such a large supply of you know whats?" Philip asked.

The man opened his mouth to answer. He could already feel his face colouring.

"Sirs gone red!" Chris suddenly yelled for all to hear. "He must use them himself!"

"What! No!" Nero shouted, desperate to fix things.

"He's trying to deny it! That means he does!" Sam said, eyes wide. The man grit his teeth in frustration.

"Wait! If he does, then who is it with?" Michael shouted. By now all pretence of calm had dissolved.

"I know!" Otto yelled, standing up. "It's Raven! He's got a secret relationship we her!"

Everyone began talking at once, the noise rising to a crescendo. Nero tried to speak over the conversations, but no - one was listening to him anymore. He looked over to Otto who was grinning triumphantly. With a sigh, the man walked out, slamming the door shut behind him. Once outside he began banging his head against the wall. How could things get any worse?

"Don't tell me. Your lesson didn't go down well with the students." Raven said, appearing in the corridor.

Nero looked up and sighed. "No. Get ready. Apparently I've been sleeping with you." The man said. Raven's eyebrows shot up.

"Let me guess. Otto." She said, shaking her head.

"Yes."

"Well you wouldn't believe it but Professor Pike's pregnancy blood tests don't work. I was showing the students how to use them. Tried the darn machine three times. Said I was pregnant on each try. Now the girls think that I'm with child."

Suddenly the classroom door jerked open. "You are being pregnant? Guys, Raven is being pregnant!" Franz bellowed back into the room. He stepped out and gripped her hand shaking it up and down vigorously.

"Congratulations!" the boy said eyes bright.

"Franz, I'm not..." Raven began. Beside her Nero was smiling.

Then like a tidal wave, the rest of the students poured out of the classroom, shouting their congratulations. To both Nero and Raven.

They looked at each other, eyes wide and then ran heading for the head teacher's office. The crowd of teenagers followed behind them, slowly gaining.

"Next time Pike and Tabitha can do this lesson! Because I refuse to!" Raven shouted as they ran.

Back in the classroom, Otto and Wing gathered their books and slung their bags onto their shoulders.

"How fast do you think the news will spread?" The taller boy asked.

Otto grinned at him. "As we speak a video of today's lesson is being transmitted to every blackbox in the school. Rumours should die down in about... oh I don't know... six months give or take. Plenty of time to reap the benefits, wouldn't you say?"


	3. On a shopping spree

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed AWKWARD LESSONS and I really hope you enjoyed them! But enough of the past. Now to the present. My gift to you is this next one - shot!**

**ENJOY!**

**(If you like this collection why not read TWO OF A KIND by yours truly ;)**

**On A Shopping Spree**

The wind whistled through the branches of the trees lining the street. Leaves drifted lazily from them, spiralling slowly down towards the cracked pavement. Up above, the sun shone with an aura of gold, blazing down on the pedestrians below.

"So what do we do now?" Otto asked, leaning back against a shop window. The display behind him was of some recent films that had just been released but he wasn't really interested in them.

"We go shopping isn't that obvious?" Shelby said, rolling her eyes. "Of course. You're a boy. You've never changed clothes in your life."

"Wing talk to her please." The boy said, closing his eyes.

"Shelby? Why don't you wait for Laura and go shopping with her?" Wing asked, arms folded.

"Because she's in Scotland visiting her parents. And anyway. Without me, you'd never be allowed to my sister's wedding. You'd still be stuck at H.I.V.E. instead. But I mean if you want to, you could always go back." Shelby said, shrugging

"No. I must admit that it's nice to be out in the sun for once." Wing said, ignoring the look on Otto's face.

"Right then. Who's coming to help me to pick my dress?" The girl asked, face shining.

"I'm sorry but Otto will have to go with you. I want to go find a suit to wear. I'm sure he won't mind though. After all, he's going to the wedding wearing what he's got on now." Wing replied with a smile. "I'll see you later though." And with that the boy gave her little peck on the cheek, walking away into the crowd.

"I guess I'll be going as well." Otto said, turning away.

"Not so fast." Shelby said, latching onto the hood of his jacket. She pulled and the boy reluctantly followed her into a building, further down the street.

"This isn't a wedding shop." Otto said, frowning. As far as he could tell it looked like any ordinary clothes shop, full of squealing girls or brooding boys. "What are we doing here?"

Shelby shook her head. "Don't you know anything? When looking for clothes to wear to any special occasion you start from the bottom up. Now come on, this way." She stalked off between the rails and Otto sighed following her. "And don't drag your heels."

"Yes mum." The boy muttered under his breath. He walked along, watching the backs of her trainers disappearing through the clothes. It was only when she stopped that he looked up.

His mouth opened and then closed like a goldfish. He glanced at Shelby who was filing through the items on display. The girl pulled one out and held it up.

"What do you think?" She asked, seemingly genuine.

"I think you just asked me if that bra would look good on you." Otto said, shrinking away. The said item was blue with bright yellow dots. And it looked ten sizes too big. Not that he'd know anything about that.

"What? I need your opinion. So tell me what do you think?"

"I think..." The boy said backing off. "...that you need to talk to Laura about this, or even Wing. But definitely not me."

"Fine then. I'll try it on and then you can tell me what you think." Shelby gripped him arm and began dragging him over to the changing rooms.

"Wait!" He said, desperately. "You should really re - think this. I've got no sense of fashion. Please! Don't!"

"Otto! If you don't come quietly I'm calling Nero to take you back to H.I.V.E. We can see what he thinks about you wasting his time." The girl said firmly. She continued pulling him and this time he didn't try to stop her.

The two of them entered the little area around the back. Otto kept his eyes on his own trainers, refusing to look up. He could hear both girls and boys alike moving around beside him, but Shelby led them over to a secluded corner. And then pushed him into the little cubicle.

"Wait! What!" Otto cried. The girl gripped the curtain partition and sealed them in, blocking the boy from escaping, by standing between him and the exit.

"Right. You wait there while I get changed." Shelby said. She placed the bra onto peg near Otto, who'd already shut his eyes and was covering them with his hands.

There was the rustle of fabric and movement.

"Could you unhook me?" The girl asked innocently. Otto's face burned red.

"No! I'm not doing that! Wait! Why did I let you talk me into this in the first place? I don't care if I go back to H.I.V.E. There's some things a whole lot worse than that. And one of them is seeing you topless. Man I feel sorry for Wing." He gabbled. The boy quickly ducked down and began feeling his way towards the exit, refusing to open his eyes.

Above him, Shelby covered her mouth to stop a laugh escaping her lips. The girl was still fully dressed and in her free hand she held a video camera, the red light blinking.

Otto scurried forward on his hands and knees and crashed into the wall, banging his head. He grunted in pain but continued ahead until he could feel the fabric of the exit. The boy pulled aside the curtain roughly and moved cautiously forward.

"Otto you can open your eyes now. Honestly." Shelby said, suppressing a giggle.

"How can I trust you?" He asked, eyes still scrunched up.

"Because..." The girl said, dropping onto her haunches and whispering to him. "...You've already made a fool of yourself by assuming I'd let you see me topless and even worse, wearing this bra. And now I've got your little escapade filmed on one of those old - fashioned tapes. You won't be erasing this with your weird ability."

Otto's eyes snapped open and he glanced up. Shelby was standing over him, waving around a reel around. With a cry of outrage he leapt up and snatched for it. But she was too quick. With a quick flash of her teeth she bolted for the shop and then for the exit, the boy hot on her heels.

"I'll get you for this! And it won't be pretty!" Otto shouted.

"Try getting past Wing first!" She yelled back, laughing. Her voice carried on the air to where the aforementioned boy was sitting quietly watching their chase with amusement.

One day he'd stop them. But that day didn't have to be today.


	4. Franz's Midnight Feast

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last one - shot and I hoped that you liked it and that it brought smiles to all your faces. :D Today's little fic was a request from my one of my very best friends 'Lil Obsessed! ******

**ENJOY!**

******(By the way there's a fan - made cast made by yours truly for H.I.V.E. on my profile. Why not have a look and tell me if I got the characters right! ;D)**

**Franz's Midnight Feast**

The hallways were empty. The classrooms still. Silence hung heavy in the air, like a blanket wrapping the atrium up in its envelope. On the fourth level of the accommodation block, in a 'cell' near the far end, Franz awoke in a sudden sweat.

The boy glanced over to his friend Nigel, who was still asleep, tucked away under the covers and smiled, mischievously. He scrabbled for the blackbox that was resting on his bedside table and flicked it open. Light spilled from the small screen and using it as a torch, he climbed out of bed. Then, he dropped to his knees and folded almost double in order to look under the bunk.

Pushed against the far wall, and partially hidden by the sheets was a box. It was this that Franz reached for, tugging it out from its hidden place so that it lay on the floor in front of him. With mounting excitement, the boy lifted up the flaps of the case and peered inside.

It was empty.

"Nooo..." He mumbled in despair, glancing around as if the contents of the box might appear out of thin air. As if on cue his stomach growled with a deep hunger, causing him to clutch at his abdomen helplessly.

The case had contained Franz's secret stash of food; everything from chocolates to crisps and beyond. He'd used it as an emergency store; for when he was hungry during the night; if he'd missed lunch. And now it had gone.

With a heavy heart, the boy pushed his hand back into the box hoping for a sweet left discarded in the corner. He flashed the light from his blackbox into the shadows under his bed. But there was nothing left.

Reluctantly, Franz climbed back into his bunk, wrapping the covers over his ample frame and trying not to cry. It was not like he could do anything about his predicament. The food was gone. He'd eaten it all. And there was only one other place in the school where he'd find more of it.

The kitchen.

Suddenly Franz's eyes lit up. An idea had come to him. He'd go to H.I.V.E.'s food stores and take what he needed. Simple.

With renewed enthusiasm, the boy got to his feet a little unsteadily and stuck his pudgy feet into his trainers. He looked over to the sleeping Nigel and crept as quietly as he could to the door. Then tapping lightly on the wall to the side of the exit, he waited with bated breath. The area he'd tapped was a sensitive one and behind the wall were the wires and circuitry for the mechanism to open the door.

There was an almost inaudible click and obstruction swished into the wall. Grinning madly, Franz peeped round the corner onto the balcony. No - one was around and to his relief the giant entryway to the accommodation block had not been closed for the night.

Slowly so as to not make any sudden movements, the boy stealthily made his way over to the stairs and began to descend. Every now and then there would be a creak almost as loud as a crack of lightening in the silence. Franz would freeze as still as stone and slowly survey the atrium, worried that someone might have heard. But seconds passed and still the cavern remained empty.

After what seemed like ages, he reached the ground floor and ducked behind a couch. The boy didn't know if there were any cameras but he reckoned that there probably were. So with the utmost caution he dodged to the next available object for cover and continued like this until he reached the exit.

By the time he was in the corridor, Franz was panting from the quick dashes he'd had to make between the furniture but determined to finish what he'd started. He kept to the shadows and kept low against the wall.

Then suddenly without any warning there came the sound of footsteps from up ahead. The boy's eyes widened and sweat trickled down his face. His breathing increased and he frantically glanced around for a place to hide. A couple of paces back was a door and Franz grasped the handle, pushing it open with his body and flinging it closed behind him. He leaned against it listening and after a while the sounds died away. Whoever it'd been had not heard him.

The boy sighed with relief and moved back into the corridor. He continued on his quest and soon found himself at the door to H.I.V.E's kitchen, taking a shortcut through the dinning hall. Luckily for him, he had not come into contact with anyone else.

Excitement rippled through Franz as he used the same technique he'd used in his room to open the door. With barely contained happiness, he stepped into the room and gazed around, his eyes coming to rest on a cupboard opposite him.

Half and hour later, the boy was sat comfortably in his bed, the empty box beneath him joined by another one that was brimming with snacks. On his sheets in front of him, lay two packets of crisp, three chocolate bars, a can of coke and several fairy cakes, covered in smooth white icing.

Franz licked his lips, his fingers hovering temptingly over the different food, trying to decide what to start with. Then no longer caring, he ripped open a crisp packet and began to chomp down on the flavoured potato inside. A smile played across his lips as he ate.

"Who are you?" Nigel suddenly mumbled in his sleep, batting at the air. Franz paused thinking. Then with a sly smile, he whispered gently to his friend opposite.

"I am Silent Death."


	5. Pool Party

**I am so sorry that I haven't updated this in ages. But I wrote it and didn't like it. So I left it to come back to later and a friend, invader13panda, read it and told me that it was fine. So here goes nothing... Don't forget to review! :D**

**ENJOY!**

**Pool Party**

Otto lounged on the sunchair, his eyes closed, a coloured canopy protecting him from the harsh sunlight. He lay back with his arms crossed behind his head, a content smile on his face. Sunglasses perched on his nose and on a table to his right, sat a glass of lemonade with a small slice of lemon resting on the rim.

He was in the back garden of Shelby's home, sitting beside a pool filled with crystal clear water, the sun twinkling off of it in silver streaks. It was enclosed by a metre high hedge, neatly trimmed and lushiously green. The six friends had been allowed to leave the school because it was Shelby's sixteenth birthday and her parents had insisted that she and her friends be able to celebrate at home.

The initial request had been met with a firm 'No' from Nero but several days and phone calls later, he'd reluctantly agreed. Otto didn't know why but he guessed that it had something to do with the government finding out about H.I.V.E.

But there'd been a condition. Raven was to come too. Obviously against her wishes, but as the boy glanced sideways at her, lying back in a deckchair not far from him, he couldn't help but feel that she was enjoying the relaxation that the trip offered her.

Turning away he glanced Nigel and Franz opposite him, arguing heatedly. Their voices weren't loud enough to carry over to him but from their frequent hand gestures he figured that it might have had something to do wth the food on a table nearby.

There were footsteps to his right and he watched as Shelby walked round the pool, stopping just in front of him on the edge. She was dressed, like Laura and Raven, in a bikini and a coloured towel wrapped around her waist. Her eyes were narrowed as she squinted to the other side of the garden, where Wing stretched. A shirtless Wing wearing only swimming trunks and flip - flops.

Otto rolled his eyes. _Girls! _

Then frowning he glanced over at Laura, who sat a little way off. She hurriedly looked away, blushing slightly and pretending to fiddle with the video camera in her hands. He gulped and turned back to Shelby who was now standing with one eyebrow raised. She was still watching Wing and his toned muscles. But as always he was oblivious.

A sudden idea sprang to the boy's mind and he smiled to himself. So as to hide his actions he stood up and stretched, walking closer to Shelby all the while. Then when Otto was close enough, he reached out and shoved her in the back.

Her expression changed from one of interest to one of shock as she teetered on the edge of the pool, her arms windmilling in the air. But gravity won the battle and the girl fell forward with a little shriek, landing in the water with a SMACK! Several seconds later, she surfaced her hair plastered to her face and gasping for air.

"Otto!" She screamed, her eyes on fire.

The boy wasn't listening. He was too busy laughing at the look on her face. Looking around he could see that Franz and Nigel had stopped arguing and were watching, eyes wide. Laura to his right was recording the entire event, licking her lips as she tried to keep the device steady. Otto bowed theatrically to them all, grinning.

Then quite unexpectedly a shadow fell over him and he shivered, the grin disappearing. A cloud must have moved in front of the sun. He glanced up and frowned, confused. The sky was completely clear.

"You didn't push my girlfriend into the pool by any chance did you?" Wing asked from behind him, arms folded, one eyebrow raised. The white haired boy didn't know if he was being serious or not.

"Course not!" Otto said indignantly, turning to face him. "She fell! I was trying to catch her before she did!"

"Well, that's okay then isn't it? " Wing said taking a step towards him. His friend took a step back, gulping.

What he hadn't realised was that he was standing close to the tiles that surrounded the pool. As his foot landed on one slick with water, he slipped backwards. For a second he hung in the air, eyes wide. And then he was falling, a thud ringing out across the garden as he hit the ground.

Otto was dazed for a moment, bright sparks flashing in front of him. And then through the colourful lights he watched as his glass of lemonade tipped in Wing's hand above him.

Instinctively, the boy rolled away, the drink splashing harmlessly onto the tiles where he'd been moments before. He glanced up at Wing who had a rare smile on his face, giving him a manic quality and suddenly Otto didn't want to be there.

Head down, he charged under a nearby deckchair on his hands and knees, the tall boy following after him. Laura continued to film the whole spectacle and Nigel and Franz watched with interest, the latter eating crisps out of a bowl.

Otto climbed to his feet and behind him, Wing tripped over the chair, only just keeping his balance. And then he had the white - haired boy in his grasp, lifting him over his shoulder and dropping him into the pool with a SPLASH!

Coughing up water as he re - surfaced, Otto glanced at Wing who was grinning. The expresson looked freaky on his face and unnatural.

"What comes around, goes around!" Shelby said, drying her hair. She was a safe distance away from the pool, having left it as soon as possible, but Laura was not.

The boy swung back his arm and splashed water in her direction. It hit her in a wave and soaked the camera, the device sparking as the circuits overheated.

"Otto! That was new!" Shebly shrieked.

"I know." He replied, shrugging. "What comes around goes around remember? Now it's your turn."

The boy swum for the edge of the pool and climbed out, shaking his head, droplets flying everywhere. There was a click. He looked up and his eyes widened. Raven was stood there, her features calm, holding a sleeper gun pointed at him.

"You got me wet." She said slowly, a smile creeping onto her face. "I guess that means it's my turn."


End file.
